Jealousy and Outrage
by amandawillrockyou1
Summary: Sara is jealous of the extra time Gil is spending with Sophia and is often close to tears when in the presence of the greusome twosome. Will her jealousy get the best of her?
1. I

Chapter 1

Summary: Sara is jealous of the extra time Gil is spending with Sophia and is often close to tears

when in the presence of the greusome twosome. Will her jealousy get the best of her?

* * *

"That Bitch!" Sara said standing outside of the glass door to the room that Grissom and Sophia were working in.

"What's up?" Catherine asked walking into the room.

Catherine could sense that something was wrong with Sara and gave her best efforts to try and console her.

"Ohh, it's Gil and Sophia. I never see him anymore... he spends all his time with her. Don't you see the way she looks

at him? She acts like they're the last two people on Earth and need to start a mating ritual to save the human race.

Does she not know that he's _my _boyfriend. I just miss him... and she isn't helping."

Sara was close to tears and Catherine caught on.

"Babe, you are my closest friend, you know that right?"

Sara nodded her head.

"Then I can assure you that their relationship is strictly work related."

"But... look at the way she smiles and the way she laughs with him. I never have that anymore. I wanna kill her... he's my

baby... THE TERRITORY HAS BEEN MARKED!" Sara said raising her voice in hopes that Sophia would catch some of their

conversation.

"Hey... tonight... my house... party! Nick is staying the night." Catherine said with a wink. "You are coming, no 'ifs, ands' or 'buts'

about it. Leave your car here tonight, catch a ride with me, because after tonight, you don't need to be driving, if you catch my drift.

Tonight is your official 'No Gil/Sophia' paaarrrrttttaaayyy! It's kinda like a Bar Mitzvah, but without all the Jewish people."

Sara smiled widely.

"Okay... sounds good. Lemme just finish up here and we can go."

"I'll be in my car... dont keep me waiting too long." Catherine said walking out of the room with a swagger.

Even Sara's smile couldn't hide her sadness. _Ohhhh, Sara, look at you, you're being foolish. They're just working together_

_that's it... just working together. _Sara thought to herself. She quickly wiped away the tear from her eyes and grabbed her coat,

quickly stealing one last glance at Gil and Sophia as she walked out of the lab.

_**TBC...**_


	2. II

Chapter 2

Summary: Sara goes to Catherine's casa with Nick and are planning on getting tanked!

_knock knock_

"Hey, Gorgeous!" Nick said kissing Catherine on her freshly-glossed lips.

"Baby... Sara is here. Not a threesome... I know what's on your mind, Sorry babe. But this is her 'No Griss/Sophia' party. So, not a word about him _or_ her. Especially the whore. Well, do you want a beer?"

"Ohhhhh! You know what's on my mind... huh? Well you're gonna need a dust rag and some cleaning solution, cause, Baby, it's dirrrty! HELL YES, I WANT SOME BOOZE! You know, we could be like the Green Day song... Blood, Sex, and Booze... 'cept for the blood part. Start me off early, cause I'm in for a night of getting wasted."

Catherine kissed Nick wildly on the lips and giggled.

"Hah! I see someone started without me... head start, huh?" Nick asked noticing that she was already alittle buzzed.

"Mmmmmmmhhhhmmmmm! Sara, get your cute ass out here!"

Sara walked out smiling.

"WHAT! Nice... I hope the beer hasn't clouded your vision... I _am _ a woman!"

"I know, but you're a cutey pie. And tonight, you both are _mine_!" Catherine said growling.

Nick looked at Sara and Sara at him with a dazed look of confusion.

"Oh, well. We're gonna be too hung over tomorrow morning to remember a damn thing that goes on tonight, whether it be crashing or having a hot orgy!" Nick said seriously, wooping! _woop woop_

"I guess you're right, and you know, cause' I've always wanted to touch your man parts!" Sara said jokingly, purposly teasing Nick.

With that Sara backed Nick up and shoved him into the pool. He emerged at the surface of the with a look of extreme happiness.

"What are you so happy about?" Catherine asked suspiciously, thinking about the idea of a hot threesome in the pool later.

Nick smiled hugely with a devious grin. "I found a _quarter_... TOSS ME A BEER! Or, you know, the whole keg!"

Catherine and Sara laughed heartily and smiled.

"You know what? I think you and Sara should put on an exclusive strip show for me and bump and grind on each other, and then hop in here and let me have my way with you!"

Catherine looked at Sara and smiled. "Im gonna go get some chips at the corner market... have some fun with Nick while I'm gone. Don't do anything I wouldn't do... which is nothing, so... have fun."


	3. III

* * *

"Cath! BABY! Where's my booze? I need a refill!" Nick said laughing.

Catherine walked out with a ginormous smile on her face.

"Sar, you're gonna love me!"

"You got BBQ chips! Why, yes I do love you, Cath!"

"I got your _favorite_ bag of chips!" She said with a giant smile

Grissom walked out slowly and Sara almost cried.

"Baby!" She screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. Sara jumped up out of the pool and didn't bother to grab a towel before she threw herself at Gil.

"Babe... we really need to talk..." Grissom whispered in her ear as her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Hey! You lovebirds! Keep it safe, alright!" Nick yelled, obviously on his way to wasted-ness

Catherine shrieked in happiness.

"Nicky! If they're goin into the spare room... that leaves time for us!"

"In the pool?" Nick asked seeming befuddled.

Catherine peeled off the remainder of her clothes and jumped into the pool. Catherine swam 2 laps and "collapsed" into Nick's arms in the shallow end. She felt his cold hand touch her butt under her bathingsuit.

"NICK! We have guests..." She exclaimed laughing.

"Hey, I'll do it all for the nookie!" Nick said looking into her eyes.

"Guys! If you use the spare room... there's a nice warm bed. Walls are not soundproof so keep it down in there, in case Nick and I need my room." Catherine said sarcastically.

Grissom and Sara walked slowly, arm in arm into the house while Nick and Catherine sucked face in the backround.

The mood was hightened and Grissom and Sara knew it and took full advantage of it.

"Babe..." Gil whispered in her ear

"Babe, I love you so much... I thought you were gone..."

"Shhh... dont talk just enjoy it."

"But, Gil, you hurt me and I'm not exactly sure if my heart can take anymore of this pain. I accepted the fact that you and Sophia would be spending extra hours working on your cases, but I didnt realize how many hours you meant..."

"I know, Hon, and I realized that tonight. You should have seen Soph's face after Catherine blew up at her." Gil said chuckling quietly

"Wait... what? What happened, Gil?" Sara asked looking puzzled.

"Let's just say they exchanged a few words... I sorta hadda get her outta there before they exchanged fists."

"Why would they do that?"

"Oh..." Gil cleared his throat.

"Gil, what are you hiding from me?" Sara looked up at him in shock

"Catherine drove down to Hunter's and..."

"...And what!"

"I was going to prepare dinner for Sophia and I..."

Sara's eyes welled up with tears and she sat on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

Gil put his arm on her back and talked quietly.

"Sara, if I wanted to be with her, I would be with her right now. I came here for you, Baby, and Ill do anything for you."

Sara turned around and planted a sweet one on Gil's lips. They laid there for several hours. Sara drifted off to sleep. Catherine and Nick stumbled into Catherine's room. About 30 minutes went by. Gil chuckled to himself.

"Now I know what they mean by the walls arent soundproof."

* * *


End file.
